This invention relates to a connector which is connected to a micro coaxial cable or a coaxial cable, and to a connector assembly comprising the connector.
JP-A 2014-72188 (Patent Document 1) describes a prior art connector assembly. As shown in FIG. 29, the prior art connector assembly of Patent Document 1 comprises a connector 900 and a mating connector 910. The connector 900 is attached to a cable 930. The connector 900 and the mating connector 910 are mated with each other in a mating direction, or a Z-direction. The cable 930 extends in an extending direction, or an X-direction. Since the mating direction is perpendicular to the extending direction, the connector 900 is likely to be disconnected from the mating connector 910 if both the connector 900 and the mating connector 910 are miniaturized. In contrast, as shown in FIG. 30, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector assembly which comprises a connector 950 and a mating connector 960. The connector has a mating portion 955. The connector 950 is attached to a cable 970. The connector 950 and the mating connector 960 are mated with each other in a mating direction, or an X-direction. The cable 970 extends in an extending direction, or the X-direction. Specifically, the mating direction is same as the extending direction. Accordingly, the mating portion 955 can have a sufficient size while the connector 950 can be hardly disconnected from the mating connector 960.